1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dog feed apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dog feeder apparatus wherein moisturizing of dry dog food is effected by communication with water from an adjacent water supply source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dog feeding apparatus is well known in the prior art wherein the "automatic" type of dog feeding apparatus is utilized during prolonged periods of absence by a dog or cat's owner to enable continuous supply of nourishment to the animal. Dry dog food, while being readily utilized, maintains its shelf life for extended periods of time and is therefore utilized by pet owners, but such dog food is enhanced in its reception by a pet when moisture is added. Patents of the prior art have tended to avoid this consideration, whereas it may be noted that automatic pet feeding apparatus has been readily utilized.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,420 to Stanfield sets forth a conventional poultry feeder assembly wherein poultry feed is dropped to an associated underlying bin by an overlying storage magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,494 to Venske sets forth a rabbit feeder wherein a series of seven storage bins provide sequential feeding of an associate animal wherein seven chambers are utilized to require only weekly filling of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,383 to Feck sets forth a fowl drinking fountain wherein an enclosed central chamber includes a directed lower opening to provide fluid about a perimeter trough of the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,706 to Peterson sets forth a delivering hopper and associated trough for the feeding of animals wherein there are means available wherein the compartment for measuring discharging materials from the compartment and provide metered feeding of an associated animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,180 provides an animal feeder provided with a storage of food therein where the animal's position effects operating a latch from a closed to an open position to release metered portions of food.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved dog feeder apparatus which addresses both the problems of storage and dispensing of food in a moisturized form and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.